


Dancing In The Kitchen

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cereal, Dancing, F/F, Food, Gen, Ice Cream, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: In the refrigerator lightthem, your honor
Relationships: Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Gray | Crackle, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Dancing In The Kitchen

I walked into my apartment, tired after a long day at work.

Instead of it being empty, however, there was a person wrapped in _my_ blankets eating _my_ cereal on _my_ couch.

"Carmen, my love, what are you doing?"

The taller woman looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Eating cereal."

"I can see that. How'd you get in?" I asked as I set down my bags and walked over to Carmen.

"Graham let me in."

"Graham doesn't have a-"

"I climbed in through the window and let her in," Graham explained, carrying a bowl of ice cream out of the kitchen.

"John F Kennedy, is there anyone else here I need to know about?" I cried.

"Nope. See ya, Jules!" Graham waved and set down his ice cream before climbing out apparently where he had climbed in.

"Did you need something, love? You could've texted me during my lunch break," I asked with concern.

"I'm fine I think, I just felt woozy and upset and didn't have anywhere to stay 'till late tonight and didn't wanna go sightseeing, obviously."

I sighed.

"Carmen, you should've texted me! I would've picked you up during lunch and brought you home and let you in legally."

"Baby, I didn't want to make you miss lunch for me."

"Lovey, I can eat while I work. It's not that big a deal."

"Baby-"

"Also, if you had asked, I would've offered you a temporary residence in my apartment for whenever you're in London. We've been dating for, what, two years now? You essentially live here now with how much time you spend here. I'll tell you what. I'll go get you keys to my apartment made if you can just sit here and eat your cereal. If you weren't feeling well earlier I don't want you falling down."

"Jules, babe, I'm fine-"

"Nope. Not gonna hear it. I'll be back. Don't get up."

When I got back, Carmen was in the same spot, now finished with the cereal.

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"You're quite welcome, love. Now, the door is always unlocked for you."

I smile softly at her before helping her stand.

"May I have this dance?"

I leaned up on my toes and kissed her softly.

"Yes."


End file.
